clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Stadium
The Stadium (formerly known as the Ice Rink and/or Soccer Pitch) is a room in Club Penguin. It is a replacement for the Ice Rink during the Summer and Autumn, in the Northern Hemisphere. It was added as a Members-only room on August 22, 2008, during the Penguin Games. After the party, the room was kept opened up to Non-Members. Interesting Features *During the Penguin Games 2008, there was an air ship that had "GOOD DAY" written on the side (a parody of Goodyear). It was removed after the party ended. *There are stands like those in the Ice rink version of the stadium. *There are advertisements for various things around Club Penguin. *There are 4 Booths: A Stadium Announcer Stand, a Food Stand, a Sports Shop Booth, and a fish dog stand. *On July 11, 2013, a path was added to Club Penguin University. Trivia *To many penguins' surprises, the stadium changed back to the soccer pitch on March 14th, 2013, but usually, the stadium changes every six months, not three months. *The blue team is the most popular team by far. The Sports Shop Booth *After the Popcorn Explosion the Snow and Sports catalog was moved here, along with a Sports Shop Booth. If a player clicks on the word SPORTS the light will turn on. This feature is also available in the Ice Rink. *The Sports Shop Booth was removed to give space to the new path to the School. Parties *The Soccer Pitch had red balloons, blue balloons, and signs during the Penguin Games. *The Soccer Pitch had pumpkins with face paints and the soccer ball was colored orange and purple during the 2008 Halloween party. *During the Music Jam 2009, a yellow stage was there, with the seats in different places, but there was no ball. *During the Music Jam 2009, when you went over the stage, music played. When you went off the stage, it stopped. *During the Stadium Games, the Stadium had 3 games to play: Target Champ, 100 Meter Waddle, and Jackhammer Rivals. *It was not decorated for the Holiday Party 2010, but when viewed from the Snow Forts it was decorated. 2011 *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, the Stadium looked like a war fight between the fire and water ninjas. 2012 *During the Medieval Party 2012, the stadium became a horse race. There are 3 stands: red, yellow & blue. *During The Fair, the Stadium transformed into a bumper car stadium. *During Operation: Blackout, the goals were covered in snow making them look like igloos and the field was frozen. Gallery Graphical Designs File:Soccerpitch.jpg|An old version of the Stadium. File:1000px-Stadium_July_2013.png|The Stadium (2013-present) Map Icons File:SoccerOnIsland.png|The Stadium as seen on an old Map. Screenshot_1501.png|The Stadium as seen on the current Map. Stadium Map Icon Holiday Party 2012.PNG|The Stadium map icon during the Holiday Party 2012. 2007 Water_Party_2007_Ice_Rink.jpg|The Ice Rink during the Water Party 2007 Halloween2007_IceRink.png|The Ice Rink during the Halloween Party 2007 2008 Medieval Rink.PNG|The Ice Rink during the Medieval Party 2008 WP05.jpg|The Ice Rink during the Water Party 2008 Music Jam Ice Rink.PNG|The Ice Rink during the Music Jam 2008 Stadium1.png|The Stadium during the Penguin Games 2008 Halloween 2008 Soccer Pitch.PNG|The Stadium during the Halloween Party 2008 Christmas08IceRink.png|The Ice Rink during the Christmas Party 2008 2009 Midievalicerink.png|The Ice Rink during the Medieval Party 2009 Adventure Party 2009 sumer pool!!.png|The Ice Rink during the Adventure Party 2009 Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-soccer-pitch.png|The Stadium during the Music Jam 2009. Soccerpitch09.png|The Stadium during the Halloween Party 2009. Winter2009_IceRink.png|The Ice Rink during the Winter Party 2009 Christmas_Party_2009_Ice_Rink.PNG|The Ice Rink during the Holiday Party 2009 2010 File:MusicJam2010Stadium.PNG|The Stadium during the Music Jam 2010 File:Stadiumgames.png|The Stadium during the Stadium Games. File:HalloweenParty2010Stadium.png|The Stadium during the Halloween Party 2010. 2011 Medieval2011_Stadium.png|The Stadium during the Medieval Party 2011 MusicJam2011_Stadium.png|The Stadium during the Music Jam 2011 Fair2011_Stadium.png|The Stadium during the The Fair 2011 Halloween2011_Stadium.png|The Stadium during the Halloween Party 2011 Card Jistu Party 2011 Stadium.jpg|The Stadium during the Card-Jitsu Party Untitled11.jpg|The Stadium during the Holiday Party 2011 2012 UnderwaterExpedition_IceRink.png|The Stadium during the Underwater Expedition Medieval2011 Stadium.png|The Stadium during the Medieval Party 2012 UltimateJam2012_Stadium.png|The Stadium during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Fair2011_Stadium.png|The Stadium during The Fair 2012 Halloween2012_Stadium.png|The Stadium during the Halloween Party 2012 BlackOutStadium.PNG|The Stadium during Operation: Blackout (November 15, 2012 - November 17, 2012) cp219.PNG|The Stadium during Operation: Blackout (November 22, 2012 - November 23, 2012) File:Stadium_Holiday_Party_2012.png|During Holiday Party 2012 2013 Screenshot 89.png|During the Hollywood Party SWF *Stadium/Ice Rink *Stadium Music *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/music/311.swf See also *Ice Rink *Stadium Games *100 Meter Waddle *Target Champ Category:Places Category:Teams Places Category:Rooms Category:Stadium Games Category:2008 Category:Renovated Rooms